Le Premier Baiser
by Baekie Sue
Summary: !KaiBaek! Imaginez... vous êtes Baekhyun... Y'a pire comme idée non ? Maintenant, la question... Si Baekhyun et Jongin s'embrassaient un jour, comment cela pourrait-il se passer ? Série d'OS plus ou moins longs, que je vous proposerai au fil de mes idées mais aussi des vôtres ! Note : J'espère que mon montage vous plait, j'ai mit du temps à le faire "
1. 00 Le premier baiser CONCEPT !

.

* * *

 **INTRO CONCEPT !**

* * *

 _Le premier baiser ... grande étape !_

 _Le concept est simple._  
 _Faisons ensemble une liste de situations d'un premier baiser entre Kai (Jongin) et Baekhyun._  
 _Je vous donne mes propres idées et en parallèle, vous me donnez les vôtres en review._  
 _Je les écrirai ensuite, selon mon inspiration et nous créerons ainsi notre petite collection._

 _Soyez créatifs et romantiques ou pas... et... soyez comme vous voulez, dites moi... comment cela pourrait-il se passer ?_

* * *

 **SOMMAIRE DE LA COLLECTION "Premier Baiser"**

* * *

01 - Baiser volé

02 - Enquête sur un baiser volé

03 - Baiser de cinéma

04 - Le gage des copains

05 - Le _bisou sur la bouche_

06 - Baiser mouillé

07 - Le baiser de l'ivresse

08 - ...

09 - ...

10 - ...

11 - ...


	2. 01 Baiser volé

.

* * *

 _Commençons simplement ! Un baiser volé totalement inattendu et inespéré :-)_

* * *

 ** **Type de baiser**** : Baiser volé  
 ** **Persos**** : EXO Jongin & EXO Baekhyun  
 ** **Circonstances**** : Coupure d'électricité devant la télévision, avec les autres membres du groupe autour.  
 **D'après une idée de** : Baekie Sue

* * *

 ** **Le baiser volé****

 ** **.****

Assis devant la télévision au milieu des autres membres du groupe, Baekhyun était installé dans le canapé, encadré par Sehun à sa gauche et Jongin à sa droite, comme très souvent. Et ça lui plaisait, car c'était l'un des rares moments où il pouvait profiter un peu de sa présence... celle de Jongin... Poussant le vice à s'appuyer contre lui, ou posant sa tête sur son épaule où il s'endormait parfois, ou agrippant son bras quand D.O convainquait tout le monde de regarder un film d'horreur et qu'il sursautait à chaque moment effrayant.

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, Baekhyun était raide dingue de Jongin, mais Jongin ne le savait pas et ce n'est pas Baekhyun qui allait lui dire, croyez moi !

Mais ce soir là, Lay leur avait apporté tout un tas de DVD de film de Kung-fu épiques et c'est ce qu'ils regardaient, à grands renforts de commentaires des uns et des autres.

Baekhyun, lui, était dans l'un de ces soirs où il s'appuie contre Jongin et pose sa tête contre son épaule pour pouvoir s'endormir. Il se foutait totalement de ces films, qu'il n'arrivait pas à prendre au sérieux et préférait se concentrer sur la chaleur et l'odeur de ce parfum Dior hors de prix que son voisin affectionnait tant, afin de s'en enivrer et passer une belle nuit.

Et tout à coup, certainement au milieu d'une scène importante, il n'aurait su dire étant donné qu'il avait les yeux fermé, Baekhyun entendit les autres s'indigner bruyamment et il rouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient dans le noir complet.

L'électricité avait sauté et il faudrait une minute pour que le générateur de secours prenne le relais.

Puis il sentit Jongin bouger et c'est la respiration coupée de surprise, qu'il sentit sa main se poser sur sa cuisse et sa bouche chercher et trouver la sienne, dans un silencieux baiser, à la fois doux et appuyé, qui lui fit exploser le cœur.  
Mon dieu qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Était-il endormit contre son épaule ? Était-il en train de rêver ?  
Mais une légère humidité quand sa langue frôla sa lèvre supérieur, au moment ou il quittait sa bouche lui fit réaliser que c'était bel et bien la réalité.

Trois secondes plus tard, le générateur de secours prit enfin le relais et c'est le visage en feu et le cœur en panique, que Baekhyun regarda Jongin se lever et fuir.

Le suivant des yeux le temps qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, l'esprit en pleine réflexion, Baekhyun prit alors la décision de sa vie et se leva à son tour afin de le rattraper.

Arrivant dans le couloir donnant dans les chambres, il le découvrit alors stoppé au milieu du passage, les doigts posés sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se répétait "merde merde merde..." inlassablement et se figea, silencieux quand il le vit.

S'approchant lentement, Baekhyun répondit à son sourire contrit. Il était gêné de ce qu'il avait fait et pensait que c'était une erreur à priori... mais Baekhyun, lui se disait que s'il l'avait fait, c'était parce qu'il en avait envie et qu'il avait juste cédé à une pulsion... révélatrice il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence... mais est-ce que ça arriverait à nouveau ?

Alors...

"-Dis moi...

"-Je m'excuse Baekhyun, je suis désolé, je...

"-Non, ne t'excuse pas surtout... ce n'est pas ça c'est...

Jongin fronça le front, incrédule.

"-Jongin... je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses... je veux juste … _que tu recommence_ _s_ _..._ Finit-il tout bas avant de se mordiller la lèvre, gêné de lui dire une chose pareille.  
Mais si finalement il avait une chance d'avoir Jongin pour lui, merde, il ne devait pas laisser passer cette occasion !

Il n'eut de toute façon pas le temps de revenir sur ses paroles, car dans la seconde suivant, Jongin était planté juste devant lui et celle d'après, sa bouche reprenait possession de la sienne, au moment même où l'électricité sautait à nouveau.

Entendant les autres râler dans le salon, ils sourirent tous deux dans leur baiser et s'interrompirent, comprenant qu'ils étaient encore dans le noir, comme cinq minutes plus tôt.  
Alors ne voulant pas être surpris là tous les deux, quand ils entendirent certains de leur amis annoncer qu'ils allaient se coucher, c'est isolés dans la chambre de Baekhyun qu'ils reprirent leurs activités là où ils les avaient laissé, amplifiant ce nouveau baiser, en un profond échange délicieux, qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais. Leur premier vrai baiser, sans aucune retenue... le premier de leur vie à tous les deux.

.

* * *

Voilà ! Maintenant c'est à vous ! Comment était ce premier essai ?  
Avez vous déjà des idées ?

* * *

.


	3. 02 Enquête sur un baiser volé

.

* * *

 _On m'a suggéré de revoir la première histoire dans une version où Baekhyun ne saurait pas qui est en train de l'embrasser, alors voilà ^^  
J'espère que ça va vous plaire._

* * *

 **Type de baiser** : Baiser volé  
 ** **Persos**** : EXO Baekhyun & EXO Jongin  
 ** **Circonstances**** : Panne d'électricité dans le dortoir et quelqu'un embrasse baekhyun... Qui est-ce ?  
 ** **D'après une idée de**** : Une KaiBaek L

* * *

 ** **Enquête sur un baiser volé****

Il était 23h00. Debout, près de la table basse, les mains glissées dans les poches arrières de son jean, Baekhyun regardait Xiumin et Chen jouer au jeu de Go. Ils jouaient comme si, de la fin de la partie, dépendait leur vie et ça l'amusait au début de les voir si sérieux, mais maintenant, ça devenait lassant et D.O qui était de l'autre côté et les observait aussi, avait l'air du même avis que lui, quand ils relevèrent tous deux les yeux sur l'autre en soufflant, avant de pouffer discrètement.

Son PC était parti faire un séjour chez le réparateur pour un problème avec sa GTX 1080, sa carte graphique, qui ne fonctionnait pas d'une manière optimum et se retrouvant désœuvré, il s'emmerdait littéralement.

Suho lui avait d'ailleurs dit que ce n'était pas sain d'être autant accroc au gaming, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était libre de ses mouvements et pouvait sortir à sa guise dans la rue pour aller boire un verre quelque part ! Sinon il aurait choppé D.O et qui aurait voulu les suivre et ils seraient dehors, en train de s'amuser au lieu de se faire chier comme des rats morts.

C'est donc en s'apitoyant sur son sort qu'il décida de rendre les armes et aller se coucher.

"-Bon, moi je vous abandonne, je vais me coucher.

"-Déjà ? S'étonna Suho, qui lisait un magazine.

"-Ouais, je vais écouter de la musique dans mon lit, le temps de m'endormir, ça sera toujours mieux que de ne rien faire ici. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

"-Je vais suivre ton exemple ! Poursuivit D.O à sa suite. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

"-Bonne nuit. Répondirent les autres collégialement.

Un pas plus tard, les plombs sautaient et le dortoir était dans le noir, provoquant les râles des uns et des autres dans toutes les directions.

Baekhyun entendit alors la porte du studio où était ChanYeol, s'ouvrir.

« -Merde ! Il se passe quoi là ? J'étais en plein enregistrement.

« -Les plombs. Dit la voix de Jongin, dans la même direction, mais plus près de lui.

Puis, D.O le bouscula.

« -Hey attention ! Dit Baekhyun en se tournant, dans, il ne savait quelle direction.

« -Excuse, tu étais plus près que je le croyais. S'excusa D.O en riant.

Ce dernier le contourna ensuite par la gauche, poursuivant son exode vers sa chambre à l'aveuglette.

Baekhyun eut alors l'étrange impression que quelque chose avait frôlé son visage et en fit un pas en arrière.

Il entendit ensuite, Suho se lever du fauteuil où il était installé et qui grinçait d'une manière particulière et son magazine, qu'il avait dû claquer sur le guéridon près de lui.

Puis un _« aïe »_ sur sa gauche, de Sehun, qui s'était cogné à une chaise, qui fit un bruit strident en frottant sur le sol.

Et tout à coup, un sursaut…

Quand une main s'accrocha à son épaule gauche, certainement pour le situer dans l'espace et que dans la seconde suivante, des bras l'enserraient tandis qu'une bouche se collait à la sienne, à sa plus grande stupéfaction.

Et une question… _« Merde ! Mais c'est qui ? »_ Il n'en savait rien !

Et il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il le faisait, mais il répondit à ce baiser au goût de caramel…

Détail qui lui permit d'ores et déjà d'éliminer ChanYeol de la liste des suspects, car tout le monde en avait mangé sauf ChanYeol et lui-même.

Moins un, restait six, car Yixing était en Chine.

Ses bras coincés le long du corps par les bras de son nouveau _« meilleur ami »_ , il ne pouvait même pas espérer le reconnaître au touché.

Merde, son cœur s'accélèrait ! C'était terrible ce qui lui arrivait ! Mais ce baiser était si agréable…

Et peu lui importe qu'il vienne d'un mec, il y a bien longtemps qu'il avait découvert vers quel sexe son cœur balançait… Et ça voulait donc dire que dans le groupe, il n'était pas le seul à être arrivé à la conclusion que les mecs pouvaient avoir leurs charmes.

Puis un éclair.

Il était plus grand que lui c'était évident… donc Chen était _« out »_ et D.O, lui… devait déjà être dans son lit.

Ce n'était pas Xiumin, non plus, l'étreinte de ce mec ne sentait pas le patchouli…

« -Je vais au disjoncteur ! Dit la voix de Suho qui s'éloignait.

Encore un de moins…

Là, il fut tout à coup entraîné vers le couloir donnant sur les chambres et collé au mur, sans pour autant être à nouveau libre de ses mouvements et le baiser s'amplifia…

« -Qui est partant pour un feu de camp au milieu du salon ? Demanda ChanYeol.

« -J'en suis ! Dit Chen.

Xiumin rit.

« -Sehun ! Passe-moi des allumettes et un des magazines de Suho, je vais casser une chaise. Poursuivit ChanYeol, amusé par sa propre bêtise.

Aucune réponse…

« -Sehun ?

Baekhyun tressaillit. Le maknae ?

Puis…

« -Oui je suis là. Dit la voix de Sehun, accompagnée du grincement de la porte de la cuisine. Je mettais de la glace sur son tibia, je me suis fait mal, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Et pour Baekhyun, l'évidence.

 _ **« Bordel de merde c'est Jongin ! »**_

Et une deuxième évidence immédiate… ça lui convenait…

Jongin… Chaud comme la braise, le mec sexy par excellence d'un côté et le chaton adorable et doux de l'autre, ce mec avait vraiment tout pour plaire et Baekhyun devait bien reconnaître que Jongin lui plaisait bien… Du coup… pourquoi pas …

Tirant sur son bras, pour le sortir de l'étau de ses bras, afin de répondre à son étreinte, il fit certainement penser à Jongin, qu'il se débattait et ce dernier le relâcha brusquement.

Baekhyun se sentit alors violemment désemparé.

« - _Jongin._ Dit-il tout bas.

Puis le silence, alors que son cœur faisait un boucan assourdissant.

La lumière se ralluma alors tout à coup et c'est bel et bien Jongin qu'il découvrit à un mètre de lui.

Il était confus et gêné d'avoir été reconnu malgré l'obscurité, c'était évident et Baekhyun sourit.

« - _C'était bien toi_ _…_ Dit-il tout bas.

Jongin baissa la tête.

« - _Je te demande pardon Hyung, je_ _…_

« - _Pas la peine_ _…_ Chuchota Baekhyun en secouant la tête, faisant les quelques pas qui le séparait de la porte de sa chambre.

Puis il ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers Jongin qui le regardait et n'avait pas bougé.

Tout ce que Baekhyun rajouta alors, fut un geste… Sa main tendue vers lui, dans une invitation à le suivre et Jongin le regarda, étonné au plus haut point, sans bouger.

« - _Viens._ Dit finalement Baekhyun pour qu'il se décide.

Et c'est sans hésiter d'avantage, que Jongin vint à lui et que Baekhyun referma la porte derrière eux, avant que son dos n'entre en contact avec elle, quand Jongin fondit à nouveau sur sa bouche, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Était-ce le début de quelque chose ? En tous cas… Baekhyun l'espérait de tout son cœur.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Merde, j'avoue que cette version m'a donné plus chaud que la première :-)  
_ _J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié autant que moi j'ai apprécié l'imaginer pour l'écrire :-)  
_ _Hmm... donnez-moi vos idées j'adore_


	4. 03 Baiser de cinéma

.

* * *

 _Le fanboy à raison ! Et s'ils avaient un rencard ?_

* * *

 **Type de baiser** : Baiser partagé  
 ** **Persos**** : UA Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongin  
 ** **Circonstances**** : un rencard, un baiser  
 ** **D'après une idée de**** : Baek X Kai (rencard) et EXO my God (pdv)

* * *

 ** **Baiser de cinéma****

Jongin est fébrile.

Ce soir, il a rendez-vous avec un mec. Mais pas n'importe lequel !

C'est son voisin et il se peut que cette sortie soit le début de quelque chose, si tout se passe bien.

Toutefois, ils se plaisent mutuellement, cette chose est déjà très claire, alors il ne manque pas grand-chose.

Ça fait des mois qu'il a réalisé qu'il avait complètement craqué pour lui et Baekhyun – car il s'appelle ainsi – lui fait tellement de petits sourires adorables, qu'il a fini par se jeter à l'eau et l'inviter à sortir… et il a tout de suite dit oui.

Baekhyun et lui, c'est quelque chose de possible, quelque chose dont il a vraiment envie.

Le problème, si c'en est un, c'est qu'il n'a jamais été très doué dans la romance et que Baekhyun est justement du genre romantique et tout ce qui va avec, mais ça fait partie des choses qu'il aime chez lui.

Toujours est-il qu'il l'a invité à sortir ce soir !

Au programme, cinéma et resto chic.

L'inverse aurait pu être sympa aussi, mais le fait d'aller voir le film, où l'on ne peut pas parler, avant de se retrouver face à face au resto, leur donnera un sujet de conversation de base.

Il laisse aussi le choix du film à Baekhyun, pour être certain que ça lui plaise et qu'il passe un bon moment et il en fera de même pour le restaurant, même s'il a quelques suggestions dont une ou il a déjà réservé, car c'était obligatoire, tant pis pour ses ares si Baekhyun veut aller ailleurs, c'est comme il veut. Tout ce qui compte c'est que Baekhyun passe une bonne soirée en sa compagnie.

Il doit donc le retrouver à vingt heures trente. Il avait pensé en premier lieu, à dix-neuf heures, voire, dix-huit heures trente, mais Baekhyun avait expressément demandé à ce que ce soit plutôt vingt heures trente, sans lui donner d'explication. Mais pour Jongin il était juste très clair, qu'il voulait du temps pour se préparer à sortir et c'était un autre signe que quelque chose de sérieux s'apprêtait à s'opérer.

.

Et à vingt heures trente, il s'avéra qu'il avait raison, car quand il sortit lui-même de chez lui, complet noir et chemise gris foncé, coiffure travaillée et Rolex au poignet, comme s'il allait monter les marches du festival de Cannes, Baekhyun, lui, sortit de son appartement, tout aussi élégant que lui, avec ce trait noir sur ses yeux qui le rendait toujours si sexy… À moins que ce soit ce pantalon noir qui lui allait à ravir… ou cette chemise indienne noire dont il avait laissé les boutons ouverts sur sa peau pâle… cette veste cintrée ? Ou juste son sourire ou… son être tout entier qui le rendait toujours plus dingue de lui…

« -Wow Jongin, tu es très beau. Dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

« -Merci, mais à côté de toi, je me sens très fade tout à coup.

Baekhyun sourit en plissant les yeux – _il adorait le voir faire ça_ _–_ et se planta juste devant lui, posant sa main sur son torse.

« -Tu es sexy Jongin. Tu es beaucoup trop épicé pour être fade, crois-moi.

« -Eh bien, je te retourne le compliment. Dit-il en repoussant une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux argentés, qui se baladait sur son front.

Baekhyun sourit à nouveau.

« -À quelle heure commencent les séances ?

« -La prochaine séance des trois quarts des films commencent à vingt heures quarante-cinq.

« -Oh ! Cessons de batifoler alors, sinon, je ne suis pas certain qu'on verra le moindre film ce soir… Dit-il en le tirant par la main vers les escaliers.

Se laissant faire, Jongin sourit. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à penser qu'il allait se passer quelque chose ce soir.

.

Une fois au cinéma, Baekhyun émit l'envie de voir la comédie qui était proposée et dont tout le monde parlait et Jongin fut ravi de constater que s'il avait été seul, c'est aussi ce qu'il serait allé voir.

.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Baekhyun sortit alors de la salle avec un grand sourire et Jongin était aux anges.

…

Il n'avait que très peu suivit les images du film, tout au plus écouté, tant il était fasciné pat le rire de son compagnon de sortie et ses yeux qui brillaient à la lueur de l'écran, ce qui le faisait se tourner constamment vers lui. À plusieurs reprises, Baekhyun l'avait d'ailleurs surprit et avait même posé sa tête sur son épaule quand une scène emplie d'émotion sembla le bouleverser. Jongin avait alors entrecroisé leurs doigts sur sa cuisse et s'était contenté d'apprécier l'instant. Ce film avait vraiment été un bon moment.

…

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'Amphitryon, le restaurant où Jongin avait fait une réservation et que Baekhyun n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de tester et était désireux de connaître.

Là, on les dirigea dans une forêt de paravents afin de les amener jusqu'à leur table et le maître d'hôtel les isola du couloir en dépliant une cloison mobile.

« -Toutes les tables sont isolées de cette façon ? Demanda Baekhyun intrigué.

« -Oui. D'où son succès auprès des célébrités, personne ne voit son voisin.

« -Excellent ! J'aime beaucoup le concept, c'est intime et romantique. Dit-il en dessinant quelques arabesques sur la nappe blanche, du bout de son index.

« -Si ça te plaît. Commença Jongin en se penchant vers lui, posant sa main sur la sienne. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. J'aimerais que tu passes une bonne soirée.

« -C'est le cas. Je te l'assure. Je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi Jongin.

« -Moi aussi. Chuchota-t-il en caressant le dos de sa main.

.

Ils passèrent alors un moment des plus agréables, mangeant en discutant de choses et d'autres, d'eux aussi, beaucoup, se jetant quelques œillades intéressées, tandis qu'ils jouaient avec leurs doigts. Tout un jeu de séduction et de touchers innocents qui en promettaient d'avantage.

…

Puis, malgré les protestations de Baekhyun, Jongin paya la note, promettant de se laisser inviter la prochaine fois et ils sortirent dans la rue.

Fermant les cols de leurs manteaux, ils se dirigèrent alors vers la voiture, marchant en silence l'un à côté de l'autre et Jongin prit timidement la main de Baekhyun, pas sûr qu'il accepte ce genre d'exhibition dans la rue et ce dernier resserra cette étreinte en lui souriant, avant de se coller contre son bras. Il était OK. Tout était OK. Mais cette soirée arrivait à sa fin et Jongin se serait flagellé de n'avoir rien osé tenter. Il avait pourtant tellement envie de l'embrasser. Mais est-ce que Baekhyun en était là ? Il ne voulait pas briser le peu qu'ils avaient tissé par précipitation, il attendait le signe... mais il ne venait pas... à moins qu'il ne l'ai pas reconnu.

Se mordillant la lèvre alors qu'ils arrivaient près de sa voiture, il fronça le front. Réfléchis… as-tu loupé quelque chose ? Se questionna-t-il en pensées.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas ? Dit Baekhyun, tout à coup planté juste devant lui, sa main libre posée légèrement sur son ventre.

« -Non. Dit-il dans un sourire. Tout va bien. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

Baekhyun fronça le front.

« -Si c'est ce qui te chagrine, je t'assure encore une fois que j'ai beaucoup aimé cette soirée avec toi… J'aimerais qu'elle ne finisse pas en fait. Dit-il tout bas en baissant la tête sur sa main, toujours posée sur lui et qu'il crispa quelque peu.

« -Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ?

« -Non. Non, rentrons…

« -OK. Comme tu veux. Dit Jongin en décrochant leurs mains unies, afin de contourner la voiture et aller jusqu'à la portière du conducteur.

Le regardant s'éloigner de lui, Baekhyun fit alors le pas qui le séparait de la place passager.

« -Jongin ?

« -Oui ? Dit-il en le regardant par-dessus le toit.

« -J'ai fait quelque chose ? Tu es fâché ?

« -Quoi ? Dit-il incrédule. Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'as rien fait Baekhyun, je... Pourquoi serais-je fâché ?

« -Tu voulais peut-être aller ailleurs, je sais pas…

« -Non. Non je veux juste être avec toi. Dit-il alors un peu trop empressé de se justifier.

Visiblement rassuré, Baekhyun sourit en rosissant timidement et Jongin se sentit piquer un fard aussi.

S'installant alors au volant pour se donner une contenance, il attendit que Baekhyun grimpe à son tour, avant de se tourner vers lui.

« -Baekhyun tu…

« -Oui ? Dit-il, se tournant vers lui en souriant.

Et tout à coup la panique…

« -J'ai envie de t'embrasser. J'ai envie de t'embrasser Baekhyun. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux le faire. Parce que je ne sais pas comment savoir. Parce que je suis trop nul pour comprendre le moindre signal. Si ça se trouve tu te débats à essayer ne me le faire comprendre depuis des heures et j'ai rien vu. Ou alors justement tu préfères qu'il ne se passe rien ce soir. Ou même carrément rien, jamais. Et je ne sais pas le déchiffrer je... S'interrompit-t-il essoufflé, prenant brusquement conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, découvrant un Baekhyun, les yeux brillants, au bord de l'hilarité, mais qui s'approcha davantage de lui.

« -Wow. Dit-il en posant sa main gauche sur le côté de son crâne. Te prends pas la tête, tu es parfait Jongin... Et rassure-toi, il se passe la même chose dans la mienne. Alors tu sais quoi ? On va mettre notre subtilité au placard ce soir. OK ?

Jongin fronça le front, pas sûr de comprendre et Baekhyun s'approcha tout près de lui.

Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, un léger souffle s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes, il fit glisser sa main de sa tête à sa joue.

« - _Ceci est le signal pour que tu m'embrasse_ _s_ _tout de suite._ Dit-il dans un souffle contre sa bouche.

Jongin sourit.

« - _Vraiment ?_ Dit-il tout bas, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes.

« - _Vraiment._

Se souriant, ils caressèrent alors leurs lèvres à celles de l'autre, partageant le même air, appréciant cette douceur, ces premiers contacts délicats, dont ils rêvaient tous deux depuis des mois.

Puis happant légèrement la lèvre supérieure de Baekhyun, c'est tout aussi délicatement, qu'il la frôla du bout de la langue, tandis que son partenaire en faisait de même avec sa lèvre inférieure.

Et soudainement, leurs langues qui se touchèrent, provoquèrent un effet de surprise et une décharge presque électrique, qui les fit reculer.

S'ensuivit un doux baiser, puis un autre et encore un autre... mais l'envie irrépressible de goûter à cette bouche tant désirée ne leur laissa pas le moindre répit et c'est un peu moins timidement que leurs langues revinrent à la rencontre de l'autre, dans une délicieuse caresse addictive, appelant tout un ballet sensuel et amoureux qui les fit soupirer de plaisir.

Jouant de toute leurs bouches, découvrant le goût de l'autre dans cet intime échange avec satisfaction, ils se dirent alors tous deux, qu'ils ne regrettaient vraiment pas d'en être arrivé là et espéraient que ce soit le début de quelque chose.

Puis s'interrompant sur un dernier doux baiser délicieusement succinct, mais prometteur, ils se sourirent.

« - _J'aurais dû t'envoyer ce signal bien plus tôt._ Chuchota Baekhyun. _Mais tu es mon premier coup de foudre et j'ai mit un moment à réaliser ce qui m'arrivait…. que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi..._

« - _A-amoureux…_

« - _Oui…. Je suis amoureux de toi Jongin, je…. ça te fait peur ?_

« - _Non._ Répondit-il sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir. _Moi... moi aussi. Moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux de toi Baekhyun... ça fait des mois..._

Baekhyun sourit, les yeux brillants.

« - _On a vraiment perdu beaucoup de temps toi et moi._ Dit-il contre sa bouche, avant d'y déposer un baiser.

« - _C'était un autre signal ?_ Dit Jongin, un sourire en coin.

« - _Plus besoin de signal._ Susurra-t-il avant de fondre sur sa bouche, sa main glissant dans son cou.

Puis faisant remonter ses doigts pour les enfouir dans ses cheveux, tandis que leur baiser s'approfondissait délicieusement, Baekhyun pivota d'avantage sur son siège, sa jambe gauche repliée, dans la recherche d'une position plus confortable dans l'étroit habitacle et Jongin faufila sa main dans son dos, sous sa veste.

Baekhyun se dit alors qu'il se serait bien laissé tenté et qu'il aurait bien transgressé toutes ses règles pour faire de ce premier soir avec lui, le Grand soir... se laisser tenter par le grand schelem... il avait tellement envie de plus... plus de Jongin, mais aussi s'offrir totalement à lui.

L'idée de cette main dans son dos, en l'absence de ses vêtements était particulièrement excitante... mais il ne voulait pas donner une mauvaise image de lui à Jongin et qu'il croit qu'il s'embarquait dans une simple aventure.

Il voulait le garder celui-là, il voulait voir le temps passer avec lui.

Il voulait... que ce soit définitif...

.

* * *

 _ **OUPS ! ^^" Désolée, j'ai pas fait exprès, j'étais sensée être sur un point de vue de Jongin et c'est sur Baekhyun que j'ai terminé...**_

 _ **Il a prit le contrôle de moi, il voulait donner son avis je le jure, je suis innocente ! :)**_

 _ **Mais sinon dites moi tout ^^**_

* * *

.


	5. 04 Le gage des copains

.

* * *

 _Ah les paris… une vraie maladie pour ces gars-là ^^_

* * *

 **Type de baiser** : Baiser partagé  
 ** **Persos**** : EXO Jongin & EXO Baekhyun  
 ** **Circonstances**** : Un petit pari, un petit jeu qu'ils ont perdu et où Baekhyun, ne l'a pas fait sciemment... à moins que... ^^  
 ** **D'après une idée de**** : Kai Love You

* * *

 ** **Le gage des copains****

 ** **.****

Vingt-deux heures dix-sept. Mario Kart 8 est sur l'écran de télévision géant, au milieu du salon et les huit membres coréens sont agglutinés devant, comme ça arrive très souvent.

Leur passe-temps favori ? Mettre des gages sur les parties, peu importe le jeu auquel ils jouent.

Ce soir, donc, c'est Mario Kart 8 qui a été sélectionné à l'unanimité et deux groupes de quatre ont été formés.

D'un côté, Xiumin, Chen, Suho, Jongin et de l'autre, ChanYeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Sehun et c'est une lutte acharnée.

Le but est simple. Chacun à son tour, chaque groupe fait une course en écran scindé en quatre et les perdants des deux équipes ont un gage commun donné par les autres.

C'est un _« chacun pour soi »_ et c'est une vraie partie de rigolade, car leurs pénitences sont toutes plus farfelues, les unes que les autres. Du travestissement, à la dégustation d'un mélange atroce, en passant pas une révélation d'ordre privée, obligatoire, à faire, ou un gage sportif immédiat, les idées des uns et des autres sont sans limite jusqu'ici et tous les gages sont exécutés, plus ou moins à contre cœur, c'est selon.

Le seul épargné dans l'histoire ? Baekhyun ! Mario Kart, il est imbattable et même si ChanYeol, Xiumin et Jongin se défendent bien, ils sont déjà passés par la case _« gage des copains »_ une fois chacun maintenant.

...

Jusqu'à ce qu'au détour d'une nouvelle partie perdue par Jongin, Suho se glisse derrière Kyungsoo, qui s'apprêtait à jouer à son tour, pour lui chuchoter une nouvelle idée de gage, pour cette partie en question.

Se tournant vers lui, Kyungsoo plissa les yeux et acquiesça, amusé.

« -Allez les gars ! Dit-il alors en retournant son attention sur l'écran et la ligne de départ. J'ai une idée ! Les perdants devront s'embrasser !

« - **Quoi ?** S'offusqua Jongin.

Les trois autres du groupe un, saluèrent alors la bonne idée du chanteur qui mettait sa propre peau en jeu, tandis que le groupe deux, grognait et Suho intervint :

« -Un gage annoncé est un gage donné. On ne revient pas la dessus ! Si vous ne voulez pas embrasser Jongin, ne perdez pas et puis c'est tout. Bonne chance les gars ! Dit-il amusé.

« -Kyungsoo tu me paieras ça ! Marmonna Jongin.

« -Chut ! Tais-toi ! Je veux pas que ce soit moi ! Dit l'autre déjà, en pleine course.

...

Et au bout de deux tours où Sehun, Kyungsoo et ChanYeol usaient de tout leur _skill_ pour être deuxième ou troisième – la première place étant, comme d'habitude, monopolisée par Baekhyun – ce dernier enfreint sa précieuse règle du _« Si tu as la carapace bleue en main et que tu es à la première place, surtout_ _garde-la_ _! »_ et à la plus grande surprise générale, la lança, prenant le risque qu'un autre l'ait à son tour.

Voulait-il mettre un peu de challenge ? Peu importe...

De toute façon, il arrivait toujours à les éviter. Que ce soit en se collant au second, ou en se laissant tomber du circuit au dernier moment, ou à l'aide de Boo, de l'étoile, du super Klaxon ou le champignon, jamais personne n'arrivait jamais à lui coller la coquille bleue dans la tête !

Mais tout fini par arriver un jour, car malheureusement pour lui, Kyungsoo se retrouva à son tour, en possession de la dite « carapace bleue » qu'il lança immédiatement et Baekhyun ne réussit pas à l'éviter.

Son bolide tout à coup stoppé, il ne fallut alors pas deux secondes aux autres pour le passer et le laisser derrière… juste devant la ligne d'arrivée…

Silencieux, figé, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, Baekhyun ne réagit pas à l'avalanche de moqueries qui lui tomba immédiatement dessus.

Le gage l'avait totalement déstabilisé, il s'était déconcentré et ça l'avait fait perdre… merde…

Pas que le gage le dégoûte, non… justement… bien au contraire… mais il aurait tout de même voulu éviter ça... embrasser Jongin c'était… merde, embrasser Jongin, oui, mais pas sous les moqueries des autres, pas sous leurs yeux, ils allaient se rendre compte de quelque chose c'était sûr... Mais d'un autre côté, c'était sa seule chance que ça arrive un jour ! Grâce à ce gage à la con, il se retrouvait devant une occasion en or d'enfin avoir accès à... _à sa délicieuse bouche..._

Sortit de ses pensées par une tape dans le dos et sa manette qui lui fut soudainement ôtée des mains, il fut tout à coup soulevé du pouf où il était assis, par ChanYeol et Sehun, qui se moquaient de son état.

« -Hey ! Fit Sehun. Soit pas si traumatisé d'avance, y'a pire que d'embrasser un pote non ?

« -Il a raison. Poursuivit ChanYeol. Bon OK, la tête de _« pas content »_ de Jongin donne pas envie je te l'accorde, mais quand même ! Tu te marrais bien quand c'était nous qui devions nous mettre en sous-vêtements féminins ou bouffer des croquettes pour chien, hein ?

Relevant les yeux sur Jongin qui le fixait Baekhyun se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air enchanté… et il en eut un douloureux pincement au cœur. Jongin n'avait clairement pas les mêmes désirs caché que lui… dommage...

...

« -Allez les gars ! Dit Chen tandis que l'attente s'éternisait. Un gage est un gage !

« -Oui. Renchérit Suho. Décidez-vous là ! On va pas y passer la soirée !

Relevant son regard, qu'il avait baissé, Baekhyun replanta ses yeux dans ceux de Jongin. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et son visage était en feu, il le sentait, de quoi se faire détecter facilement.

Il ne pouvait toutefois pas faire le moindre mouvement, Jongin le fixait étrangement et c'était déstabilisant.

Allait-il être fâché contre lui après ça ? Lui en voulait-il d'avoir perdu ? Aurait-il préféré que ce soit un autre ? Que ce soit Kyungsoo ? Mais ce n'était pas quand même pas, comme s'il avait fait exprès de gagner ! … Heu…. perdre...enfin, pas vraiment...

Puis tout se passa comme dans un rêve.

« -Bon ! Qu'on en finisse !

C'est ce que dit Jongin en faisant les trois pas qui les séparaient.

C'est ce qu'il dit en venant à lui, avant de se saisir de son visage à deux mains.

C'est ce qu'il dit juste avant de se pencher sur lui afin de l'embrasser… pour de vrai... Sous les encouragements moqueurs des autres… qui s'interrompirent rapidement, quand leur baiser, lui, perdura…

« -Hey ! S'exclama Sehun. On n'avait pas dit d'y mettre la langue !

Jongin sourit dans leur baiser et Baekhyun y répondit en enroulant ses bras autour de son corps, tandis que Jongin amplifiait encore d'avantage leur échange.

« -Heu… Vous pouvez vous arrêter maintenant, vous savez ? Dit ChanYeol.

« -Oui, ça commence à être gênant. Ajouta Sehun.

Et tout à coup, Jongin interrompit leur baiser.

« -Ah ! Enfin !

Perdu, ignorant leur entourage, Baekhyun reprit alors un tant soit peu ses esprits, cherchant le regard de Jongin, qui recula d'un pas de lui, l'obligeant à le lâcher.

Une seconde pendant laquelle, Baekhyun sentit son cœur se flétrir… juste une … car la seconde suivante, Jongin l'entraînait déjà par la main pour quitter la pièce, sous les regards hallucinés des uns et ceux, bienveillants, des autres…

« -Mais vous allez où ? Demanda ChanYeol.

« -Hey ! Partez pas, on… Commença Sehun, en les suivant, mais intercepté par Suho.

« -Laisse.

« -Mais…

« -Cherche pas. Dit Kyungsoo en posant sa main sur son épaule, pour le faire asseoir sur le canapé.

« -Je comprends rien à ce qui se passe. Dit ChanYeol en cherchant une réponse dans le regard de ses camarades.

« -Disons qu'il était temps que ça arrive. Dit Xiumin en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

« -Il a raison. Poursuivit Chen.

« -Oui. Sourit Kyungsoo. Bien joué Leader ! C'était une bonne idée !

Suho sourit de toutes ses dents.

« -Merci. J'ai joué mon va-tout. Mais je dois avouer que je suis assez fier de moi en effet. On en fait une autre ?

.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà pour le pari !_**

 _ **Sehun et ChanYeol... éternels grands imbéciles pas très fins ^^"**_

 _ **Heureusement qu'il y a les autres pour se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas,**_ _ **j'aimerais bien que Suho ait cette idée un jour ^^**_


	6. 05 Le bisou sur la bouche

.

* * *

 _Un peu de mignonitude ?_

* * *

 **Type de baiser** : Baiser partagé  
 ** **Persos**** : UA Baekhyun & UA Jongin  
 ** **Circonstances**** : un premier bisou en cachette  
 ** **D'après une idée de**** : Baekie Sue (mais indirectement inspiré par un commentaire de Fan de YAOI)

* * *

 ** **Le bisou sur la bouche****

 ** **.****

Jongin, ChanYeol et Baekhyun sont assis par terre, dans le sable. ChanYeol creuse pour remplir un seau de sable humide, il n'y a que comme ça que ça tient quand on démoule. Près de lui, Jongin, nettoie et lisse les abords du château, tandis que Baekhyun, lui, se contente de les regarder en triturant les lacets de ses baskets, assis sur le bord du bac à sable où ils passent toutes leurs récrées.

Ils ont cinq ans et sont en « grande section » de maternelle et cet endroit, c'est leur territoire à eux !

« -Elle serait mieux la pelle rouge ! Dit ChanYeol ennuyé. Vous êtes sûr que vous l'avez pas vu ?

« -Ça doit être les « petite section » qui l'ont prise. Dit Baekhyun.

« -Ils sont où ?

« -Dans l'autre récrée.

« -Rôôhh. Je suis sûr que c'est Sehun qui l'a piqué.

« -Peut-être. Dit Baekhyun en haussant les épaules, tandis que ChanYeol soufflait de dépit, face à cette catastrophe.

« - _Vous savez quoi ? Dit Jongin tout bas. J'ai vu un truc hier, mais personne sait que j'ai vu._ Dit-il d'un air coquin.

« - _Oh c'est vrai ?_ Dit Baekhyun en s'agenouillant devant lui, immédiatement très intéressé par sa confidence.

« - _Minah, elle a fait un bisou_ _à_ _Jon, le voisin._

« - _Minah ta grande sœur ?_ Dit Baekhyun.

« - _Oui et elle l'a fait sur la bouche._ Précisa-t-il tout bas, comme un secret.

« - **Quoi ? Un bisou sur la bouche ?** Dit ChanYeol à voix haute. **Beurk !**

« -Chuuuuttt ! Fit Jongin en regardant si les maîtresses avaient entendu.

« - _Wow, elle a fait un bisou sur la bouche_ _à_ _Jon ?_ Admira Baekhyun.

« - _Oui et je l'ai pas dit à ma maman, normalement je devais dormir en vrai._

« -C'est dégueu. Dit ChanYeol dans une grimace. Moi je ferai jamais ça.

« -Ma maman, elle fait des bisous à mon papa aussi, c'est un truc de grands. Dit Baekhyun en haussant les épaules.

« -Nous aussi on est des grands. Continua ChanYeol. Mais moi je veux pas. Les filles c'est nul et ça tire les cheveux. L'autre jour, Lily elle m'a même donné une claque sur la tête, je lui ferai jamais des bisous. Dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, mécontent.

« -Mais Lily elle est vilaine de toute façon, l'autre jour elle a mordu Chen. Ajouta Jongin.

« -C'est vrai ? S'inquiéta ChanYeol en cherchant le petit garçon en question dans la cour.

« -Oui, il avait un gros bobo au bras, la maîtresse, elle a mit Lily au coin tout l'après midi, après.

ChanYeol se leva alors et ôta le sable de ses fesses, avant de s'éloigner.

« -Tu vas où ? Demanda Baekhyun intrigué.

« -Je vais voir le bobo de Chen.

Les deux autres le regardèrent alors s'en aller sans un mot et quand Jongin retourna son attention devant lui, Baekhyun le regardait.

« - _Tu crois que Minah elle fait toujours des bisous sur la bouche ? Jon c'est son amoureux ?_

« - _Je sais pas. On est amoureux quand on fait des bisous ? Parce que moi, ma maman elle m'en fait des bisous des fois._

« - _Les mamans c'est pas pareil, c'est parce que c'est des mamans._

« - _En tout cas, moi je suis comme Chanie, je veux pas faire des bisous sur la bouche avec des filles, elles sont pas gentilles._ Dit Jongin d'un air triste.

« - _C'est vrai... mais si c'est moi ton amoureux ?_ Dit Baekhyun tout bas-tout bas.

« - _Bah t'es pas une fille._

« - _Bah non... mais Minah elle fait des bisous_ _à_ _un garçon aussi, c'est pareil._

« - _Ah oui c'est vrai !_ Dit Jongin comme prit d'une révélation.

« - _On dit que c'est un secret et qu'on est des amoureux comme les grands alors ? Tu veux ?_

« - _On ferait des bisous ?_

« - _Oui, pour être des amoureux comme Minah._

« - _D'accord, on dit qu'on est des amoureux, comme des grands!_

« -Ouais _._

« - _Mais c'est quand qu'on fait des bisous ? La maîtresse elle va nous voir si on en fait !_

« - _Faut se cacher._

Jongin acquiesça, cherchant visuellement un lieu propice à une cachette secrète, mais fit la moue en ne trouvant aucun endroit.

Puis la main de Baekhyun se glissa dans la sienne, le tirant pour qu'il se lève et il se laissa entraîner vers les bâtiments.

Marchant d'un pas décidé, ils passèrent alors devant les maîtresses qui les regardèrent passé, amusées, imaginant qu'ils allaient aux toilettes, mais ce n'est pas du tout vers les toilettes que Baekhyun guidait Jongin.

Ils s'introduirent alors dans la salle interdite où se trouvait la télévision, pour les fois où ils regardaient des films avec leurs camarades et Baekhyun tira encore Jongin par la main jusqu'au rideau servant à occulter la lumière lors des séances, afin de s'y dissimuler avec lui.

Là, face à face, ils se regardèrent un petit moment, timidement.

« - _On fait un bisou ?_ Chuchota Baekhyun.

« - _Sur la bouche ?_

« - _Oui, tu veux bien ?_

« - _Oui, avec toi je veux._ Dit-il en acquiesçant.

Et c'est brièvement que Baekhyun déposa un baiser sur sa bouche.

Jongin en est tout émoustillé, ce n'est pas comme maman !

Le bisou de Baekhyun il est tout doux et c'est très agréable. Ça fait des guilis dans le ventre et Jongin se demande si Baekhyun aussi, il a des guilis.

Puis ils se sourirent.

« - _On en fait un autre ?_ Demanda Baekhyun.

Mais Jongin ne répondit pas, se penchant déjà sur lui afin de faire cet autre bisou.

Et au début leurs nez se cognent cette fois, mais Baekhyun incline un peu la tête et son nez pose sa joue contre la joue du nez de Jongin. C'est l'image qu'il a dans sa tête et c'est rigolo.

Puis Baekhyun l'empêche d'arrêter. Non, celui-là, c'est un grand bisou, il dure longtemps. Et le cœur fait _« boum_ _-_ _boum_ » sous les cotes et il fait chaud aussi.

Jongin qui a cessé de respirer, se dit alors qu'il va étouffer ! C'est dangereux les bisous. Mais il sent le souffle tout doux et chaud de Baekhyun qui lui fait des chatouilles sur sa joue. Baekhyun respire par le nez ! Alors Jongin se met à respirer par le nez aussi, mais Baekhyun arrête le bisou à ce moment-là.

Se souriant à nouveau, ils étaient contents, c'était très agréable les bisous en fait. Ils en feraient plein maintenant.

Mais tout à coup, la voix de la maîtresse retentit. Elle les appelait et ils se turent, écoutant en respirant à peine pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Puis la voix de la maîtresse arriva à la porte de la salle où ils se trouvaient et Jongin serra Baekhyun très fort contre lui pour le protéger.

 _« Ils vont se faire crier si la maîtresse les découvre dans cette salle interdite ! !_ _! »_

La maîtresse finit tout de même par s'éloigner enfin, ils étaient sauvés et soufflèrent.

Blottit contre Jongin, Baekhyun releva alors la tête et le regarda en souriant, avant de lui faire un autre bisou tout doux sur la bouche, pour le remercier de l'avoir protégé.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressortirent enfin de leur cachette, pour retourner dans la cour, rejoindre ChanYeol, qui était revenu dans le bac à sable avec Chen.

Se laissant encore entraîner par la main par Baekhyun, Jongin avait les joues rosies et des étoiles plein les yeux... Après un autre long bisou, Baekhyun lui avait dit _« je t'aime »_ comme les grands.

.

FIN.

.


	7. 06 Baiser mouillé

.

* * *

Un baiser refusé... on peut pas vraiment dire que c'est refusé mais bon... j'aime le voir ainsi. ^.^

* * *

 **Type de baiser** : Baiser volé  
 ** **Persos**** : EXO Jongin & EXO Baekhyun  
 ** **Circonstances**** : A Dubaï, instant de détente  
 ** **D'après une idée de**** : Kai Love you

* * *

 ** **Baiser mouillé****

 ** **.****

Faire partie de la playlist de La Grande Fontaine de Dubaï était un honneur difficilement égalable pour le groupe. Et en ce lieu, les privilèges accordés à tous les membres, tenaient presque du rêve éveillé, même s'ils avaient vu des tas de choses folles depuis cinq ans d'existence.

Alors après le cérémonial et autre repas protocolaire, en grande pompe, au milieu de gens, si riches, qu'ils avaient réussi à se payer EXO, chacun décida de profiter un peu de ce luxe outrancier et tout particulièrement les diverses options proposées avec leur hôtel particulier d'où avaient été « protocolairement » exclus, tout le staff… Les invités, c'était eux ! Pas le personnel ! C'est comme ça que ça fonctionnait et même s'ils étaient plus des amis, des compagnons de route, que du personnel à leur botte, ils devaient bien reconnaître, les uns et les autres, que d'être un peu débarrassés d'eux, de ne pas être chaperonnés chaque minute respirée, ça avait du bon ! Et ils allaient apprécier ces instants tranquilles.

Alors quand certains partirent du côté des saunas pour profiter des demoiselles envoyées là pour eux afin de se faire masser et que d'autres partirent dans la salle de sport High-tech, Jongin, lui, fila tout simplement faire un plongeon dans la piscine et Baekhyun, intéressé par aucune de ces activités, se contenta de le suivre.

Assis au bord du bassin, les pieds dans l'eau, il le regarda alors évoluer, se régalant de voir son corps bronzé, luisant à la lueur des flambeaux entourant le bassin.  
Il était si beau... et ce petit boxer de bain noir, lui allait tellement bien, que s'en était presque indécent.

Puis tout à coup, il sursauta quand une main mouillée vint se poser sur son genou et que la tête de Jongin sortir de l'eau juste devant lui.

« -Tu nages avec moi ? Demanda-t-il en essuyant l'eau coulant sur son visage.

« -Non, j'ai pas envie, je suis bien là.

« -Tu es sûr ?

« -Oui oui, mais vas-y-toi, profites-en, ne t'occupe pas de moi.

Jongin lui fit un sourire en coin, auquel il répondit et ne se fit pas prié d'avantage avant d'y retourner.

Il se mit alors à faire des longueurs sous l'eau et Baekhyun, les mains agrippées au bord du bassin, de chaque côté de lui, observa ses silencieux allé-retour entre lui et l'autre bord, en souriant, admiratif du souffle de son ami.

Puis sortant la tête de l'eau, de l'autre côté, Jongin s'adossa au mur, ses bras posés sur le bord de chaque côté de lui et ils s'observèrent un long moment.

Et pour Baekhyun, l'instant était étrange. S'ils avaient été à vingt centimètres plutôt que cinq mètres ça n'aurait pas été plus gênant. Le regard de Jongin était insistant et troublant... Pourquoi le regardait-il de cette façon ? Ça faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure, perturbant sa respiration et Baekhyun se dit qu'il devrait peut-être détourner le regard et ne pas l'inciter à continuer, mais en était totalement incapable. Il était figé comme un lièvre dans la lumière des phares d'une voiture et avait même envie d'aller vers lui, plutôt que de le fuir. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Pourquoi Jongin faisait-il ça ?

Et tout à coup, sans aucun signe avant coureur, Jongin se laissa couler.

Perdant son point de repère Baekhyun, le cœur en folie, le suivit alors des yeux et le regarda onduler sous l'eau dans sa direction, avant de ressortir juste devant lui, ses mains sur ses genoux... et dans la foulée... sa bouche s'écrasant sur la sienne.

Surpris, Baekhyun se recula alors de lui et le repoussa, avant de lui administrer une gifle réflexe qu'il ne contrôla pas le moins du monde.

Silencieux, sa main sur sa joue, Jongin, visiblement blessé de sa réaction, recula et Baekhyun essoufflé, regarda sa main avec désarrois.

« - _Pardon_. Dit-il tout bas, avant de relever les yeux sur Jongin qui s'éloignait encore.

Puis quand il se détourna, c'est sans réfléchir, car il savait à présent ce qu'il devait faire, que Baekhyun se glissa dans la piscine.

Entendant le bruit de son entrée dans l'eau, Jongin fit alors volte-face et enroula ses bras autour de Baekhyun quand ce dernier se colla contre lui.

« -Pardon pardon pardon Jongin, j'ai... tu m'as surpris, je sais pas... je voulais pas. Dit-il en posant délicatement sa main sur sa joue rougie.

« - _Pourquoi je te pardonnerai ?_ Dit-il tout bas.

« - _Parce que... parce..._

S'emparant de sa bouche en guise de réponse, il enroula alors ses bras autour de son cou, avant d'interrompre ce court baiser explicatif.

« - _OK... tu es tout pardonné._ Dit Jongin contre ses lèvres, tandis qu'il déplaçait leur duo dans l'eau afin d'adosser Baekhyun au mur du bassin et ainsi les dissimuler.

Là, il reprit alors possession de ses lèvres, puis très vite de sa bouche. Et quand Baekhyun lâcha un petit soupire des plus érotiques, il en soupira à son tour, de satisfaction.

Oh oui, ne pas avoir de chaperon, ça avait vraiment du bon.

.

FIN.

* * *

 ** _C'est ce que Baekhyun aurait dû faire ce soir là... le suivre jusqu'à la piscine. ^.^'_**

* * *

.


	8. 07 Le baiser de l'ivresse

.

* * *

 _L'alcool serait-elle un bon moyen d'arriver à ses fins ? Jongin va-t-il profiter de l'occasion ou Baekhyun va-t-il, lui, ne plus rien contrôler de ses actes ?_

* * *

 **Type de baiser** : Baiser volé  
 ** **Persos**** : EXO Jongin & EXO Baekhyun  
 ** **Circonstances**** : Hiatus, Jongin rentre au dortoir quand son WE est annulé et découvre Baekhyun ivre.  
 ** **D'après une idée de**** : Baekie Sue

* * *

 ** **Le baiser de l'ivresse****

 ** **.****

Jongin rentrait au dortoir quelque peu déçu. Week-end annulé. Sa sœur aurait dû venir avec sa petite famille le récupérer à la gare de Incheon où ils devaient passer deux jours ensemble, mais son petit dernier étant soudainement tombé malade, elle l'avait appelé pour annuler, juste après qu'il soit monté dans son train et que ce dernier ne démarre… Bravo ! Cinq minutes plus tôt et il n'aurait pas fait cet allé-retour inutile !

Enfin bref… Il allait donc passer ce week-end de liberté au dortoir et tout seul, étant donné que presque tout le monde était parti le passer en famille. Exception faite de ChanYeol, Baekhyun et Sehun qui avaient profité de leur exceptionnelle liberté pour aller skier du côté de Pyongyang.

S'il avait su ce matin, qu'il resterait en plan à Séoul, il serait allé avec eux là-bas ! Ce week-end avec Baekhyun aurait été génial, il le sait. Ce dernier avait même beaucoup insisté pour qu'il vienne, argumentant que sa sœur, il pourrait la voir une autre fois, qu'elle pouvait lui rendre visite n'importe quand, mais qu'un week-end au ski, c'était plus compliqué et qu'il allait le regretter forcement...

Et voilà... il le regrettait, effectivement.

…

Mais après son allé-retour inutile entre Incheon et Séoul, il était enfin rentré.

Descendant du taxi, son sac balancé sur son épaule, il jeta un vague regard sur la bâtisse et finit par s'y diriger d'un pas las.

Une fois en haut, il sortit ensuite la clef et ouvrit la porte, avant de stopper dans l'embrasure, le front plissé. Il y avait quelqu'un ! Il entendait la voix de Baekhyun qui chantait.

Les skieurs auraient-ils annulé leur week-end eux aussi ?

Rentrant, déçu pour eux, il se déchaussa et fila directement vers sa chambre pour y poser son sac, constatant, en arrivant au bord du couloir que Baekhyun était justement dans la sienne, sa voix venait de cette direction.

Mais quand il passa devant sa porte, il fut étonné de constater que sa voix venait de plus loin, la chambre de ChanYeol ou de Sehun. Puis il secoua la tête, accentuant son pas pour se débarrasser de son sac et aller les voir et resta figé dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa propre chambre qui était grande ouverte.

En définitive, Baekhyun était là, installé sur son lit, adossé aux oreillers.

Les yeux clos, casque sur les oreilles et musique à fond, il chantait « Universe » à tue-tête, comme s'il était seul au monde et c'était tellement beau, que Jongin en eut un frisson.

Jusqu'à ce que Baekhyun ouvre les yeux pour regarder l'écran de son téléphone, qu'il le voit planté là et pousse un cri de terreur.

« -Jongin ! T'es là !

« -Baekhyun... Dit-il, amusé.

Visiblement, Baekhyun était ivre et ça se confirma quand il le pointa du doigt de sa main gauche, dans laquelle il tenait une bouteille de soju.

« -T'es pas avec ta grande sœur dis donc !

« -Non. Dit-il en avançant vers lui. Et toi tu es saoul.

« -Ouaip.

« -Et dans mon lit !

« - **Hey !** Dit-il en levant encore l'index gauche. Techniquement non. Je ne suis pas dedans, je suis juste dessus. Mais c'est vrai que je préférerais être dedans, tu en veux ? Dit-il en lui tendant sa bouteille.

« -Non merci, je n'aime'..

« -Tu n'aimes pas le soju. Le coupa-t-il. C'est vrai, excuse-moi, j'avais oublié… Ajouta-t-il en buvant une gorgée.

« -Tu n'es pas allé skier avec les autres ?

« -Non. J'ai dit à ChanYeol que j'irai avec toi, une autre fois. Et il m'a dit _« OK mais c'est pas sûr que vo_ _u_ _s ayez une autre_ _occasion_ _»_ alors je lui ai dit que je m'en fou, parce que si t'es pas là, je veux pas y aller. Et il m'a dit que je devais te le dire, mais je lui ai dit _«_ _ **Mais t'es fou !**_ _Si je lui dit, il va plus me parler ! »_ et il m'a dit que j'étais con et je lui ai dit qu'il avait peut-être raison, mais que je t'aimais trop pour me fâcher avec toi, puis il a arrêté de m'embêter avec ça et ils sont partis. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

Jongin ne répondit pas, sidéré par ce que Baekhyun venait de lui dire, sans même le réaliser.

« -Jongin ? Tu rêves ? Dit-il en amenant sa bouteille à sa bouche, mais constatant qu'elle était vide. Merde ! Déjà ? Dit-il en se penchant dangereusement vers le vide, de l'autre côté du lit, ronchonnant, avant de se redresser, une seconde bouteille vide à la main.

« -Merde y'a pourtant personne qu'est venu ! Y'en a plus ? Bon ! Dit-il en s'extirpant du lit en roulant, les deux bouteilles dans les mains. M'en vais en chercher une autre !

Puis s'approchant de Jongin, il se planta devant lui.

« -T'en voudras une ? Pourquoi t'es là ? A non t'aime pas, c'est vrai.

« -Non… C'est parce que le petit est malade, elle a annulé. Dit-il en le prenant par les épaules. Baekhyun…

« -Il est malade ? C'est vrai ? C'est pas grave j'espère, parce que les enfants…

« -Baekhyun ! Écoute-moi !

Se taisant, son regard vaguement posé sur lui, Baekhyun esquissa un sourire.

« -Je t'écoute, vas-y.

« -Ce… ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure…

« -Heuuuu… j'ai dit quoi ?

« -Que tu m'aimais.

« - **Hein ? Quoi ?** Non non, c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai je sais pas qui t'a dit ça, mais c'est pas moi. Dit-il en se dégageant de sa prise, avant de sortie de la chambre en perdant l'une de ses bouteilles dans la manœuvre et qui, coup de chance, ne se brisa pas sur le sol.

« -Baekhyun…

« -Laisse-moi !

Mais Jongin le suivit quand même.

« -Baekhyun. Il faut vraiment qu'on en parle.

Ne répondant pas, Baekhyun passa derrière le comptoir de la cuisine ouverte et sortit une nouvelle bouteille de soju d'un sachet posé sur la table.

Il avait visiblement fait une réserve et Jongin fronça le front.

« -Baekhyun tu en as déjà vidé deux !

« -Et alors ? C'est relâche !

« -C'est pas une excuse. Sois raisonnable !

« -Raisonnable ? Dit-il en lui faisant face brusquement. Et si j'en ai assez d'être raisonnable ? Si j'ai plus envie ? Et si je faisais ce que j'ai envie pour une fois ?

« -Et c'est de te saouler dont tu as envie ?

« -Merde, non… tu peux pas comprendre…

« -Explique-moi alors. Mais rien ne me convaincra que tu as raison de vouloir te saouler.

« -Mais est-ce que tu ne vois pas que je suis mal ? Dit-il en secouant la tête, les yeux brillants. Tu ne vois rien je… j'en ai marre d'être seul dans cette prison Jongin… Laisse-moi oublier que j'ai fait le mauvais choix de vie et que tu ne seras jamais pour moi.

« -Quoi ?

« -Je… je suis gay Jongin, je… j'aime les mecs et… et je te demande pardon.

« -Pardon pourquoi ?

« -Parce que je t'aime toi ! Dit-il en baissant la tête. J'ai pas fait exprès, je suis tellement désolé…

Puis ouvrant sa bouteille, il l'amena à sa bouche et eut juste le temps d'en boire une gorgée, que déjà Jongin se saisissait de son poignet pour lui faire baisser le bras.

« -Arrête !

« -Non ! Pourquoi ?

« -Parce que je ne veux pas que tu oublies.

« -Que j'oublie quoi ?

« -Ça. Dit-il avant de poser sa main libre sur sa joue et se pencher sur lui… pour l'embrasser.

Bien que surpris, Baekhyun agrippa tout de suite sa main à son tee-shirt, acceptant et répondant à ce baiser qui s'amplifia immédiatement.

Et c'était bon...

Mais Jongin se demanda tout à coup, s'il ne profitait pas, abusivement, du fait que Baekhyun ne soit pas dans son état normal. Et dans la tête de Baekhyun, la même interrogation, qui lui fit brusquement interrompre leur baiser.

« -Stop stop stop ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Et je ne vais pas oublier que c'est arrivé, même si demain tu nies !

« -Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de nier. Si je… si je t'embrasse c'est parce que j'en ai envie Baekhyun ! Et… il y a longtemps que j'en ai envie…

Les yeux de Baekhyun se mirent à briller anormalement et Jongin le débarrassa de la bouteille qu'il avait à la main, la posant sur le comptoir près d'eux.

« -Il y a longtemps que tu en as envie et tu attends que je sois saoul pour le faire ?

« -Oui… je te demande pardon, je ne suis pas très courageux, je…

« -Est-ce que tu seras toujours là demain ?

Jongin fronça le front.

« -C'est à dire ? Ici ?

« -Non, avec moi… Voudras-tu toujours être avec moi, demain, quand je serai sobre ?

« -Oh oui…

« -Même devant les autres ?

« -Peu m'importe. On fait comme tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas que ça se sache, je t'aime Baekhyun, c 'est…

« -C'est vrai ? Dit-il dans un sourire ému. Chanie disait vrai ?

« -Je ne sais pas ? Il disait quoi ?

« -Que tu étais amoureux de moi et que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure…

« -C'est vrai ?

« -Oui… je ne le croyais pas…

« -Eh bien on peut dire qu'il a du nez… Il est donc au courant…

« -Oui, il trouvait mes paroles de chansons très particulière, presque impliquées et… quand je lui ai avoué que je parlais de toi, il m'a dit qu'il le savait… et… enfin bref, assez parlé de lui… Dit-il en approchant son visage du sien, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes. _Je t'aime._

 _..._

* * *

 _._

 ** _Oui j'arrête ici, pas de nouveau baiser même s'il arrive immédiatement après ces mots, mais c'est tout ce que je voulais dire pour terminer… quoi de plus beau que ces mots ? « Je t'aime »_**


End file.
